


Feed the Senses

by boo_boo_keys36



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Sensory Overload, Sick Peter, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_boo_keys36/pseuds/boo_boo_keys36
Summary: Peter was shivering at his work station. He knew he should have stayed home, but Mr. Stark said he had urgent work for him to do.He couldn’t just ignore Mr. Stark
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 337





	Feed the Senses

Peter was shivering at his work station. He knew he should have stayed home, but Mr. Stark said he had urgent work for him to do. He couldn’t just _ignore_ Mr. Stark.

He learned that the last time when the Ferry was splitting in half.

So he put on two t-shirts, his Midtown sweatshirt and the clearance coat May bought him three winters ago. The sleeves were a little short, but it would have to do.

He looked at the chemistry problem he was working on and scribbled in a quick answer. He stuffed his homework back in his bag. Mr. Stark would demand to see it finished before he was even allowed to _step_ _foot_ in the lab.

Then he trudged his way to the tower trying not to freeze to death on the way.

He should have just called Happy. Peter smiled to himself, he was sure the man would have been flustered to receive that request.

When he got to the Tower, the warm air that hit his face was welcomed. He rushed over to the elevator and kept his head down. He didn’t want to risk getting held up any longer. The quicker he finished his task, the quicker he could get back into his warm bed.

FRIDAY greeted him with a “Welcome back, Peter,” and immediately sent him to the level that held Mr. Stark’s private lab.Peter mumbled a “Thanks,” as he stumbled to the entrance.

Mr. Stark was stepping out of the sliding doors before Peter even had the chance to get to the key pad.

“Ah ah ah, you know the rules, Kid. Let’s see the goods.”

Peter rolled his eyes but slung his bag off his shoulder and held it out to Tony. If he noticed the new tears the bag was sporting, he didn’t mention it to Peter.

Tony opened the backpack with a flourish, “Wouldn’t want your Hot Scary Aunt to say I don’t know how to prioritize. Pep would be so impressed.” Peter wasn’t phased at the theatrics.

Honestly, Peter was only half listening at this point. He was to busy focusing on the dull ache in his skull and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights that seemed to be getting louder the longer the duo stood there.

Tony was browsing through Peter’s chemistry homework when he realized the kid had barely said a word. “Cat got your tongue, Pete? Also take off that coat and stay a while.”

Peter shook his head in response and his vision swam in front of him. Not wanting to alarm Tony, he fumbled out of his sleeves of the jacket.

Tony watched Peter struggle a bit and made a mental note to get the kid a new jacket. It was clearly too small to get off and on properly.

But Tony just clapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Well it looks like you made a mistake on your calculations here. Remember to convert to Kelvin for this problem.”

Which is what brought Peter here, shivering at his desk after Tony insisted he finished his homework. He stared down at the problem, the pen shaky in his hand.

He heard every shift in the air and his clothes were starting to feel too tight and too heavy. He started to pull at the collar of his hoodie and accidentally tore it with his strength.

Peter slammed his pen on the desk with a frustrated sigh, but it wasn’t until Tony asked FRIDAY to put on the music did Peter give out a full yell and clutch his hands over his ears.

“Stop! Stop! Please!”

“FRI. Cut it **now**!”

The music shut off as quickly as it came on and Peter was curled up on the ground trying to block out any other noise. The buzzing fluorescent lights now pounding at full volume.

Tony sprang into action and swiped the pair of head phones they keep in the lab in case of emergencies. He dropped to his knees and slid them carefully over Peter’s ears, then waited for Peter’s breathing to even out.

Tony’s hands hovered over Peter. He as if one shift in movement would shatter the peace. Once it was safe, about five minutes later, he took the headphones off Peter’s head.

“Kid, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

Peter rolled onto his back and looked at Tony through squinted eyes. “Said it was important. Didn’t want to screw the pooch.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that one. “Underoos, I know we didn’t exactly see eye to eye there, but you telling me you can’t make it to the tower and splitting the Staten Island Ferry in half isn’t exactly apples to apples.”

He noticed that Peter was still shivering and saw the rip in his sweatshirt. “How are you doing. Scale from 1 to 10?”

“Like a 6.” Peter huffed out.

Tony dragged his hand through Peter’s hair, “You taking care of yourself is priority numero uno. In fact FRIDAY will now be required to scan you during homework check.”

“Aw! Come on Mr. Stark! That’s ridiculous.” Peter flushed with embarrassment at being treated like a kid.

“Nope. Done deal. No argument.” Tony then held out his hand to help Peter into a sitting position. “No more lab for tonight. We will work on my brilliant update tomorrow.”

The two stood up and Tony supported most of Peter’s weight.

“So what will it be, Kid? Chinese and Empire Strikes Back?”

“Burgers and Big Hero 6?” Peter countered.

“Done deal buddy.”

Tony guided Peter to the couch and moved to turn on the fancy fireplace that was barely used. He snatched a blanket off the back of an arm chair and handed it to Peter.

“I’ll put our order in. Extra bacon and extra crispy fries?”

Peter grinned and nodded. Iron Man knew his burger order.

Once all the food was ordered. Tony settled in next to Peter and queued up the movie. Only pausing once to collect the food that was delivered by a Stark Industries employee.

Peter dozed off as soon as the credits rolled.

Tony took that as a sign to send a message to May.

**Kid’s with me. Had a bad case of sensory overload. I’ll get him to school tomorrow.**

**Thanks for looking out for him. Tell him I love him!:^***

Tony smirked at her little smiley face that was meant for Peter.

Tony looked over at Peter and saw he was still pretty pale. Even after polishing off dinner.

Well maybe Peter wouldn’t make it to school tomorrow...

What May didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. If he happened to feel better to work on his suit, it would just be a happy coincidence.

Tony positioned Peter in a more comfortable position. “Would move you, but my back can’t take it Kid.”

Peter grumbled in his sleep and burrowed his head into the couch.

Tony chuckled and smiled at him with a fond look.

Yeah, the kid was totally staying home tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk about life with me at jujufruits on tumblr


End file.
